1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to open sights for a firearm and more particularly, to apparatus for mounting open sights atop a firearm mounted telescope.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Objects
A traditional firearm includes so-called xe2x80x9ciron sightsxe2x80x9d or open sights mounted atop a firearm barrel. To improve shooting accuracy, telescopic sights, sometimes referred to as telescopes and/or scopes, have been mounted on firearms to improve shooting accuracy over long ranges. Initially, when telescopes were mounted atop firearms, the mounts interfered with the line of sight for the gun mounted open iron sights. In order for the shooter to have access to the iron sights, the scope had to be raised and the height of the mounts was increased to elevate the scope. This height increase created a problem for scope sighting because the shooter had to raise his cheek on the gun stock thereby causing control problems when viewing through the scope. Horizontal openings were provided in the mounts, in longitudinal alignment with the iron sights, to aid viewing, however, the limited breadth of view through these openings restricted the shooter""s scope of vision. Moreover, a disadvantage of this type prior art scope mount is that the scope is normally the primary sighting system, and when the scope is mounted a greater distance away from the barrel, the shooting accuracy is decreased. By lowering the scope and installing the sight bar constructed according to the present invention, the cheek-to-gunstock contact area is greatly increased. The cheek to gunstock contact area is so important that some gun manufacturers build up this area for a more comfortable shooting condition. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a sighting system which will improve shooting accuracy.
It is another object of the present invention to provide new and novel apparatus for mounting sights on a firearm.
Yet another object of the present invention to provide a sighting system of the type described which will mount the primary telescopic sight closer to the firearm than the open sights that are mounted in vertically spaced relation above the telescope.
There is another type of mount which mounts the scope to a side of the firearm barrel. A disadvantage of this type mount, as well as the aforementioned mount which raises the scope a substantial distance above the iron sights, is that the shooter must move his head and eyes sidewisely and/or vertically from its normal shooting position. This adjustment can be uncomfortable and is not the normal position one would assume for shooting. This change of posture detracts from the accuracy of shooting. Accordingly, it is another object of the present invention to provide a scope mount which will minimize any change in the shooter""s posture required for the shooter to sight through the scope.
The use of iron sights is normally used for shooting at very short distances, however, it is very difficult for the shooter, under field conditions, to xe2x80x9cfind the targetxe2x80x9d when one is viewing through the xe2x80x9cholesxe2x80x9d in the mount. It is advantageous to have open iron sights for shooting at short ranges or fast moving targets.
The sighting problem is particularly exacerbated with a hand gun because the scope is normally a substantial distance away from the user""s eye and any movement of the scope tends to cause one to xe2x80x9close the targetxe2x80x9d. Scope mounts, having tubular openings therethrough and disposed below the telescope, are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,345 issued to Norman G. Kilgour on Aug. 25, 1987 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,875,675 issued to Robert J. Krisay on Apr. 8, 1975. A scope mounted on a pistol is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,635 issued to William B. Ruger et al on May 10, 1988.
Attempts have heretofore been made to mount the open sights above a sighting telescope, such as that illustrated U.S. Pat. No. 4,841,659, issued to Paul D. Williams on Jun. 27, 1989; U.S. Pat. No. 374,202, issued to R. C. Rice on Dec. 6, 1887; U.S. Pat. No. 3,626,597, issued to Chester R. Darrah on Dec. 14, 1971; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,777,730, issued to Edward R. Huggins on Oct. 18, 1988. These prior art, front and rear, open sights are mounted independently of each other. If the scope sights in the aforesaid patents are removed from the scope for any reason, it is difficult to realign the sights. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide new and novel apparatus for mounting open sights atop a telescope which will overcome the problems of the prior art.
Still another object of the present invention to provide a new and novel common mount for mounting both front and rear open sights on a sighting telescope.
It is another object of the present invention to provide new and novel open sight mounting apparatus which will maintain the relative relationship and orientation of the sights even though removed from the firearm to keep and maintain the sighting relationship of the front and rear sights relative to each other.
It is another object of the present invention to provide open sight mounting apparatus for mounting open sights on a sighting telescope and maintaining the orientation and alignment when the sights are removed from the telescope.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide new and novel sight mounting apparatus including a longitudinally extending sighting bar which is mounted above a scope for mounting front and rear open sights.
A still further object of the present invention to provide apparatus for mounting front and rear, longitudinally spaced apart open sights in vertically spaced relation with an underlying telescope.
The prior art mounting devices are adapted for a particular scope and would be ineffective with another scope having an enlarged front eye piece, for example, because the front eye piece would interfere with the viewing. Accordingly, it is a further object of the present invention to provide new and novel open sight mounting apparatus of the type described which is adaptable for use with a wide variety of scopes and is not of singular purpose.
The problem of sighting with or without a scope mounted on a pistol is further exacerbated. The front and rear sights on a conventional pistol are longitudinally spaced a relatively short distance which tends to decrease the shooting accuracy. It has been generally found that the further apart the front and rear sights can be separated, the more shooting accuracy will improve. In apparatus constructed according to the present invention, a longitudinal bar is provided for mounting the front and rear open iron sights. The bar can be made of sufficient length that the front and rear sights can be mounted forwardly and rearwardly, respectively, of the scope, and forward and rearwardly, respectively, of the mounts for mounting the bar on the scope. Accordingly, it is another object of the present invention to provide open sight mounting apparatus which will separate the front and rear open sights further apart than the mounts for the scope are separated, further apart than the mounts for mounting the bar on the scope are separated, and further apart than the open iron sights on the pistol are separated.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide sighting apparatus of the type described including a sighting bar which includes longitudinally adjustable sections that are slidably mounted relative to each other to selectively extend and contract the length of the sighting bar and selectively position the sights at any selected one of a plurality of longitudinally spaced apart variable distances.
When shooting a firearm at dusk or dark with open sights, it can be difficult to properly align the front and rear sights. It has been traditional heretofore to utilize optical sights on or in connection with a bow utilized to propel an arrow. Such optical sights are utilized when the bowman is shooting at dusk or dark. The optical sights include a light emitting diode (LED) selectively coupled to a battery with a switch. The bowman merely aligns the LED of a front, bow mounted optical sight with a rear bow mounted sight which may also comprise an LED.
Such optical sights have not been utilized on a firearm barrel. Accordingly, it is another object of the present invention to provide new and novel apparatus for mounting an optical sight on a firearm.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and novel apparatus for mounting a light emitting diode and/or an optical sight on or in connection with a firearm.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a mechanism for mounting a light emitting sight atop a firearm.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art as the description thereof proceeds.
Open sight mounting apparatus for mounting front and rear open sights atop an elongate sighting telescope comprising: an elongate sighting bar having a front end portion for mounting a front open sight, and a longitudinally rearwardly spaced rear end portion for mounting a rear open sight longitudinally rearwardly spaced from the front open sight; and mechanism for mounting the sighting bar atop a sighting telescope.